I'm Sorry
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Derek is in Casey's room looking for something, but instead finds more than he bargained for. Rated T for sexual innuendos.
1. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot which popped into my head around 4 am this morning.

He knew he only had a 5 minute window to find what he was looking for and get out before she came back. What he did not expect was to find things that she had purposefully hidden from him.

He should have known with as many clues and hints she dropped on a regular bases, hell the tension between them could only be called sexual and was poked fun at many times by his best friend, but he always brushed it off.

While ruffling though her bedside table, he didn't know what prompt him to pull at a string stuck to the bottom, but was shocked when it pulled the bottom up with it.

'Now why does she have a false bottom in this table? He wondered silently to himself before perusing the contents further.

Yes, she had dropped many hints, so what he found should have been no surprise and yet it still was.

There were three items in the drawer under the false bottom, and each gave him a further look into what was going through her head regarding him.

First and directly on top, was a set of his pictures, all of them he was wearing his sports jersey, the school name embezzled on the front and he knew his own name and number on the back.

Second, was a video tape, perfectly labeled in her hand writing as 'Shower Out-Takes'. He had seen the video only once before and knew why she would keep it with his photos. For her Sociology class last semester her teacher had wanted the class to video tape a normal day at home. As she was coming down the hall, her green camera attached firmly to her hand as she recorded the various things in the house, he had walked out of the bathroom, no towel and flag raised high and proud. He hadn't known she was home nor did she know he was there. Apparently there were more things on the video, but that was the scene that stayed firmly planted in his mind. Even recalling it caused a twitch in his boxers as he remembered the look he had seen in her eyes, one that was filled with lust instead of the disgust he was used to.

Shaking his head trying to dispel the thoughts from continuing he looked at the last item and had to stumble back a bit away from the drawer. At the very bottom was a dildo, the same color as his jersey, and by the look of it, it matched his own members length and girth. With that final thing it all clicked into place. He was still reeling from what he had discovered that he never heard the bedroom door close or the light tapping of a foot on carpet.

"What are you doing?"

An innocent enough question that snapped him out of his train of thought and brought him back to reality.

"I…I was…"

"You were just invading my privacy."

There was a dark look in her eyes as she crossed the room towards him. He saw her fear and anger at what he had chanced upon, but under them he also saw the lust that he had seen before just a few months prior.

"Well…What do you have to say for yourself?"

Instead of trying to lie his way out of it, he just crossed the room towards her and the door. Reaching for the doorknob, he grasped the handle and muttered, "I'm sorry Casey."

(AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger. Depending on the reviews I may make this a two-shot instead of a one-shot. Hoped you liked it. R & R please. ^^ )


	2. A Turn of Events

Disclaimer: Still own the plot.

He grasped the handle and muttered, "I'm sorry Casey."

His mind was flying through things faster than he could possibly comprehend them. Derek had never looked at his stepsister as more than just another annoying person in the house. The shower incident was the only occasion and it was merely because of the look she was wearing. Now he was faced with an even bigger problem.

"You're sorry for what?"

When he reached for the handle Casey knew she had gone too far, she should have hidden the stuff better, but a part of her wanted him to find out her little secret, what she did to herself every night with him just on the other side of the wall. Casey didn't move, afraid that if she did he would turn the handle the rest of the way and leave; instead she chewed on her lip and waited for his response.

Derek's head was waging war with the rest of his body as he thought out the two different outcomes to this situation. On the one hand, he was supposed to act like a responsible stepsibling and should probably leave the room and forget everything he had seen. He doubted he would ever forget though. On the other hand, now that he got to thinking about it, he could see why Sam and Max had liked her. She was everything a guy could want physically, it was the mentally that was the problem. The two of them constantly got into fights and looking at her in this new light maybe Sam was right, maybe it all was just sexual tension.

"We shouldn't…"

"Who says?"

Casey heard the hesitation in his voice and new if she pressed on it just enough he would cave. It was the same voice he used when she was about to win one of their arguments over the bathroom in the morning. She took one step closer to him, not daring to take another lest he decide to change his mind. Her voice had dropped to an almost whisper and it was all she could do not to lick her lips as sudden images fled her mind of the two of them.

Derek saw that Casey had a point, who says they shouldn't be together? They were only related by marriage and even then, there were no blood ties linking them to one another. He saw her move closer, practically inching towards him, and that's when he noticed how full her lips looked. She was still biting them slightly and her tongue darted out to lick a small corner of her bottom lip before she began chewing on it again. An image of the tongue shot straight to his groin and he knew he was a goner.

"I'm still sorry," He said as he took his hand off the handle after locking it and brought it up to fist into her hair, pulling Casey closer to give her a searing kiss.

Casey had almost no time to react before his lips were on hers and as clichéd as it sounded she saw fireworks behind her closed eyelids. Warmth seemed to spread through her as Derek slipped his tongue between her parted lips. She was still reeling from the shock the Derek was actually kissing her.

Derek pulled away suddenly causing Casey to feel a sudden coldness come over her. He had heard someone coming down the hall and quickly unlocked her door. A short rap on it brought Casey back to her senses as she tried to regain her voice.

"C-come in."

Nora poked her head in around the door before opening it completely.

"Oh, Derek, there you are. Good we were looking for you too. Your father and I wanted to tell the family something so meet us downstairs."

She left, thinking they were right behind her and proceeded to the living room. Derek turned to a slightly flushed Casey, a smirk already on his face. He kissed her lightly next to her ear and whispered, "We'll finish this later."

Another wave of heat washed through her and feeling a sudden wetness she could hardly wait for later. Casey followed the retreating form of Derek down to where the rest of the family was, unsure of what the news would be. Nora and George waited until everyone was sitting before he took her hand in his and she announced, "We're having a baby."

As Lizzy, Edwin, and Marty were all jumping around and hugging the two adults Derek looked over at a shocked Casey. She felt his gaze as the unspoken question passed between them.

What would become of their newfound attraction to one another?

A/N: I want to thank those of you who reviewed and nudged me towards writing a second chapter. I think this is where I want to leave it though this time. : ) Still debating it though. Obviously read and review please!


End file.
